There are a wide variety of putting targets that have been conceived for the purpose of practicing the putting of a golf ball. The basic premise is to give the golfer a target to direct their efforts towards. Some putting targets catch the ball in a cup. Some putting targets catch and quickly return the ball to the operator. The putting targets are usually discs or cups that provide a basic representation of a standard golf hole. More elaborate targets employ artificial grass mats that surround or lead up to the golf cup.
These previous designs tend to be either bulky, or require the ball to overcome a prominent outer edge prior to entering the golf target. Putting mats usually need to be rolled up if there is no dedicated space. Putting targets with prominent outer edges tend to be too bulky for easy transport or inconspicuous storage. The prominent outer edge or incline surrounding the golf target adds an unrealistic variable to the golfers experience. What is needed is a lightweight device that stores flat, can be inconspicuously transported, and offers no prominent outer edge or incline to disrupt the movement of the ball into the putting target. The target should give an accurate visualization of a standard golf hole. The target's surface should have the ability to effectively catch a golf ball from any angle. The putting target should be able to be displayed as an option for practice or leisure.